


I'll be here to talk

by MelHuney



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, F/M, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelHuney/pseuds/MelHuney
Summary: When an akuma's threatening to reveal the heroes' deepest, darkest secrets, what will they do?What happens when Chat's deepest secret isn't his identity?





	I'll be here to talk

"I will faint at the sight of a spider!"

"I feel guilty over liking my husband's brother!"

"I stole my best friend's gaming console!"

Secrets, being spilt everywhere on the streets. Ladybug looked around to see utter chaos. A chain reaction from one tiny sentence caused the fighting between poeple, the hugging of two friends, the apologies that came out like a waterfall.

The newest Akuma, front what they gathered was named  **Self** , a basic name with a horrid meaning. Self threatened to reveal everyone's secrets, and for the heroes that meant their identities. Her costume was rather simple, you would mistake her for a regular citizen if she wasn't flying on an envelope. She looked to be around her mid 20s and was holding a diary and a pen.

"Stay still!" She growled, shooting a wavy blue beam at the heroes. Ladybug rolled out of the way and hid behind a car.

"Chat, don't let her hit you with that beam. I think the akuma's in her pen."

Chat didn't show Ladybug his signature grin. Instead he closed his eyes for a second and nodded. "I figured as much M'lady. This one's dangerous."

"Chat, are you ok?"

"Oh it's nothing. I don't want my undying love for my Bugaboo to be revealed, that's all." There it was, Ladybug let out a snort before a blue light shone behind them. Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped onto a building, Ladybug wrapped her yoyo string around a citizen they recognized as their friend.

His body glowed cyan, and his mouth started moving. "I still feel guilty for having a crush on my girlfriend's best friend!"

Ladybug winced at that remark, and looked down on the streets for someone. There she was, Alya, filming besides a car. "Chat, get Nino and Alya to safety!" Ladybug exclaimed as she wrapped her yoyo to bring Alya over on the building.

"As you wish m'lady. Come on Ladyblo-"

"Hah, as if i'm leaving!" Alya proudly held her phone out, aiming it at Chat Noir. "The akuma's not causing fires or thunder, it's sa-"

A blue beam shot out, barely missing the heroes. Chat and Ladybug grabbed the two teens and hid them besides a chimney before jumping out to confront the akuma.

"Self, it's you and us now!"

"Let's see who is really under that akumatized form Self! We're curious, my _self_ included."

The akuma sneered, "People shouldn't keep secrets from each other! I lost my best friend to that... Spill!" She aimed another beam at the heroes, shouting angrily as the heroes managed to dodge the incoming attacks. "Stay...  _Still_!"

Ladybug got up and tossed her yoyo in the air. "Lucky charm!" A red spotted water gun appeared in her hands. She looked around wondering how she could use the item.  
_Water gun, empty. Barrels of water are nearby, the diary...._

"Ladybug watch out!"

She felt hands shoving her out the way. Ladybug went rolling on the street and looked back to see her partner glowing a disturbing blue. Her hand flew up to her mouth as she panicked.

Chat Noir tried to get up, his arms were shaking as he clamped them over his mouth.

"What's the matter Chat Noir? Cat got your tongue? Now let me hear it, tell me everything." She smirked menacingly.

Chat held on, but a loud, strained voice could be heard from his. "I-I'm..."

The akuma cupped her ear with one hand, "Yesss?" her voice sweet and sick.

"I'm...

I'M A VICTIM OF CHILD ABUSE!"

That.

That was  _not_ what Self was expecting.

Ladybug's eyes widened in horror, a look at the building they were previously on shows Alya livestreaming the whole ordeal. Alya's mouth covering her hand as Nino tries to get her attention.

 _Shit_.

Ladybug ignored her current plan to soak the diary and instead charged at the akuma. The akuma was distracted by Chat's outburst and did not notice Ladybug viciously ripping the purple pen out of her hand.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma."

Chat Noir sat up, panting from the exhaustion of trying to keep him mouth shut.

_Ladybug must think i'm gross..._

He looked around to see only Ladybug and the akuma victim on the street. A truck pulled up and came out the crew.

"Nadja Chamack. Don't be bemused, it's just the news. Ladybug, any insight on the battle?"

Ladybug looked uncomfortable, and pushed away the microphone. "I-It was uhm..." She was hounded by questions from the TV crew, not knowing how to respond after the events.

Chat Noir got up and stepped between the microphone and Ladybug. "We cannot answer your questions unfurrtunately-" The microphone was now closer to Chat Noir's face.

"Nadja Chamack, how do you feel about being a victim of child abuse?"

Everyone froze. Chat Noir looked around, wondering how news could have gotten out.

 _Alya_ , he remembered the livestream. "I-I-I-I..." Chat backed away slightly. "IgottogoIusedcataclysm hehehehheh nice knowing you all bye!" He took out his baton and flew out.

"CHAT!" Ladybug cried out, she unbuckled her yoyo and send a nasty glare to the reporter, before tossing her yoyo after Chat Noir.

* * *

After retransforming into Ladybug, she spent the rest of the Saturday evening wandering around looking for her partner. She found his shortly after, sitting on their favorite spot. He sat with his back against the wall, knees up to his chest, ears drooping, tail lying there lifelessly. Ladybug found herself hesitating to approach her partner. Until a sob reached her ears.

She walked over softly, watching as his ears perk up in acknowledgement. Chat Noir didn't move though, he resorted to looking the other way, away from his lady.

"Chat?" She asked softly, resting a hand on his shoulder. She hated the flinch Chat Noir gave, it broke her heart to see her partner and best friend here, crying after an unexpected reveal.

She wondered if it was better to have his identity revealed than this.

"Kitty?" She asked again after no response.

"Ladybug..." Chat sniffled. Ladybug understood and sat down next to Chat, she beckoned him to sit on her lap, and he did.

Silence lingered for a second before Chat let out a heartbreaking sob. She wrapped her arm around him and gently moved her fingers through his golden hair.

"I-I-... I-" He hiccuped, Ladybug shushed him gently, while continuing to comfort her partner.

They sat in silence for an hour, the sun completely set by now. Chat's crying has came to a stop and was now quiet sniffling.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ladybug looked down with concern. Her partner was thankful she wasn't pitying him and decided to chat.

"M-my father... I... E-Ever since my mom disappeared, things changed. H-He..." Chat took a pause before taking deep breathes. "H-he doesn't love me. He's always disappointed in me. I take Chinese, Piano, and Fencing, and i'm also a superhero. I put on this fake mask for him. The guy underneath this black mask is fake. He smiles for the camera, he's just a porcelain doll who does everyone's bidding. I-I hate myself..."

Ladybug stilled before nodding her head to signal him to continue.

"I-I can't say anymore... Identity-"

"Chaton, I don't care about secret identities anymore. Secret identities be damned, I only care about your well-being. So, you can continue if you want." Ladybug whispered, before moving her hand to his cat ears.

Chat smiled gracefuly at his partner before continuing. "Well. I'm a model." He could feel Ladybug pausing, but choose to ignore it. "I. He puts me on these strict diets, and I follow them because I want to impress him. I do all these activities for my father and he never bothers. One day he-" Chat paused. "He- got mad and..."

Silence.

Ladybug lifted Chat's chin so he was facing her. "Kitty, please tell me he didn't..."

She saw how Chat's hand subconsciously went to cover his left cheek. Her heart shattered even more thinking about it. "Oh Chaton..." She said sadly. She looked down to his chest and noticed how skinny he was. She was pretty sure she could see his ribs sticking out.

The moment Ladybug got up, Chat groaned, missing her touch already.

Ladybug held her hand out to Chat and helped him get to his feet. "Would you like to come to my bakery?"

Chat stuttered aware of them holding hands, "M-M'lady, bakery?" Ladybug nodded, giving him a soft smile. "B-but you said-"

"Like I said before, identities be damned. Are you refusing my parent's amazing food?" She smirked when Ladybug knew she convinced Chat. "Besides, I think you'll be okay with my civilian form. I figured yours out Adrien, so it's not fair for you to know mine." She pulled out her yoyo and flipped it open. "Ok, my bakery closes in 10 minutes, but no one comes this late so we'll be alone."

Chat recovered from his initial shock and nodded hesitantly.

* * *

 

"Shall we close early Sabine?"

"I think that might be for the best. Tom, you go put the flour away while I start cleaning up."

Sabine's husband flung the flour over his shoulder and headed out the door. Sabine made a movement to get the window cleaner before moving to the glass. She saw a blur of black and red before they moved to the front of the bakery. Ladybug was waving at Sabine while Chat just looked like he saw the best croissant in the world.

"My partner and I was wondering if we can get some pastries!"

"Of course of course! I'll make it free for the heroes of Paris!" Her eyes looked over to Chat Noir, she frowned, remembering everything that happened today. "Hmm... It's going to get cold outside, would you like to come in our house and sit down? My daughter's  _asleep_ currently," her eyes drifted towards Ladybug.

Ladybug and Chat Noir stuttered out indignantly, "Oh no ma'am, we can't possibly do  _that_!"

"Oh please! Call me Sabine, I insist, anything for you guys. Ladybug, lead him over to our dining table, i'm assuming you know where that is. " She exclaimed with a wink. "Tom and I will bring you guys pastries."

Ladybug chuckled awkwardly, "Thanks mam- Sabine, we'll get going now! Thanks again!"

* * *

Ladybug closed the door and sighed.

"Your house is a  _lot_ smaller than mine." Chat said with a slight smile.

"I'm not the rich guy who lives in a mansion mon minou."

Chat flinched and looked away awkwardly, face burning up. "Shit, Chat i'm sorry I didn't mean to remind you of your ho-"

"It's okay Bugaboo. Now that you're here with me, I feel better. I'll have to leave after this though."

Ladybug moved to sit on the couch, patting the seat next to her. Chat quickly took a seat too. "I still can't believe you're the person whose been sitting behind me all this time."

"Heheh..." Ladybug awkwardly chuckled, "I feel incredibly stupid that i've been turning down you for the same gu-" She quickly slapped her hands over her mouth.

"M'lady?" Chat smirked, "You have a crush on Adrien?" His face lit up at the sight of Ladybug blushing. "Man, who could resist such a perfect face."

The door opened and Sabine and Tom entered with two trays full of pastries. "Here you guys go, eat up, especially you Chat Noir."

Chat Noir flinched at the remark, his shoulders hunched slightly and was hesitant to eat the tart. A look from Ladybug got him to take it eventually, savoring the sweet taste of it while Ladybug drank some water.

"If you need, you can stay here," Sabine giggled, while looking at Ladybug, "I'm sure Marinette wouldn't mind a hero staying at our house."

Ladybug gagged, almost spitting out the drink. "M-"

"Yeah, we figured it out just now. You can detransform Marinette and Adrien."

They just stared at the warm faces of Tom and Sabine.

"Also, if my wife allows it, I can have a chat with your da-"

"TOM!"

Ladybug and Chat looked at their bickering, and laughed. The pure laugh that came out of Chat's mouth brought a smile to Ladybug. Sabine continued, "After you guys finish eating, you can go up to Marinette's room. Her room's got a lot of posters you might like."

Ladybug shot up from her seat and bolted upstairs, "OHMYGODCHATGIMMEASECOND!"

"...Is she ok?"

"She'll be fine, just needs to clean her room up."

"Can I still yell at Adrien's fa-"

"No Tom, if anyone's going to be yelling at Gabriel it's me."

"On a serious note," Tom turned to Adrien, "Are you alright? Did your dad hurt you, son?" Concern showing across his face. "That akuma must have taken a toll on you."

Chat shifted around, slightly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry for reminding you, but do you want to talk about it? Sabine and I are here for you son."

Sabine placed a croissant in front of Chat, "Tom, let him decide when he wants to talk to us about it." Tom nodded, before continuing.

"If you need anything, you can always come to us, okay son? We may never be able to heal your past, but at least let us make your future better."

Adrien felt tears forming at his eyes. "Y-Yeah... Of course."

Marinette climbed back down the stairs with her kwami floating besides her, "And if you need someone to talk to, I'll be there at school  _Chaton_."

Chat detransformed and walked over to Marinette. He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss, "Anything for you princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, got a bit off topic at the end, but I think it turned out well!


End file.
